Love within Insanity
by Kimina-san
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are in the looney bin. Sedatives, Therapy and being monitered is the usual. Love is Love though. IchiRuki. Hollow Form IchiRuki, because I like it as such!


**This idea was inspired by ****Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk****'s story **_**Thirteen Court Psychiatric Facility Byakuyas Log**_

**This story was inspired by her story, and is the same concept, but different and focuses mainly on the crazy IchiRuki pairing. Not to mention my personal favorite Hollow IchiRuki pairing. Everyone else is just for comical surroundings. **

**Oh and the person who is recording this information is: Me. Just no mentions of myself in the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. They strictly belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Patients Name:** _Kurosaki, Ichigo._

**Age:** _17_

**Appearance:** _Orange hair, brown eyes, tall, muscled, and has a permanent scowl on his face._

**Submit Date:** _July 12__th__ Age 11_

**Symptoms:**_ Schizophrenia. Hero Complex. Anxiety Disorder. Depression._

Mr. Kurosaki was submitted at the age of 11 due to his Schizophrenia (Multiple Personality Syndrome) being a major threat to his friends and family.

The sight of his mother being murdered by a robber who broke into their home caused his Schizophrenia. The traumatizing experience made him develop an alter ego that Ichigo himself dubbed 'Hichigo'. The other personality has a tendency to cause havoc and chaos wherever he goes. He likes to destroy things and get into fights a lot. Before being admitted he used a black sword of which he crafted himself. Unfortunately, he got the chance to kill one and injure another before we could sedate him and submit him to solitary confinement before fully administering him to this facility.

He now uses a plastic stick we gave to calm him. Though he somehow painted it black and has been known to actually cut people with it. (Note: Make sure to hide it from him soon)

The original Ichigo Kurosaki though is a depressed loner with a short temper. He has the problem of pushing others away emotionally, but has the tendency to help them in any way he can physically. He has manic depression and it seems anti-depressants don't help very much.

We hope to have him cured soon.

**Patient's Name****:** _Kuchiki, Rukia._

**Age:** _16_

**Appearance:**_ Raven hair with a single strand in front of her face, short, violet eyes. _

**Submit Date:** _May 24__Th__ Age 16_

**Symptoms:** _Schizophrenia. Anxiety Disorder. Inferiority Complex. Bi-Polar.___

Ms. Kuchiki was submitted a few days ago by request of her older brother Kuchiki Byakuya (Head of Kuchiki Co.) We were informed of the changes that have occurred in Rukia's life. The poor girl was a witness to a fellow classmate's murder/suicide. Shiba, Kaien apparently was killed by an insane teacher who killed himself afterwards in front of the whole class. She was mostly affected due to her infatuation with the dead boy. Though this was only the tip of the iceberg for her. She was also having to deal with the stress of a dead sister who previously married into the Kuchiki family (Their real parents are unknown and the two were orphans for years before Byakuya came along) she died of cancer. And her inferiority complex came along from Byakuya being a stoic uncaring brother.

It is probably all of these reasons that Rukia has created this split personality she named 'Akiru'. Akiru is a violent psychotic woman who seems to mostly care about jewelry and sex. It is most unfortunate for our staff members when she comes out, which is frequent seeing as she is a new patient.

Rukia herself is a quiet young girl of whom we hope to help build her self-esteem. She is a bright young woman who has a lot to come from life.

We hope to heal her soon.

_**Patients Report Number 592510**_

Ichigo Kurosaki is currently being released from, yet again, Solitary Confinement. Hichigo had gotten loose again last month and had effectively broke a nurses nose and another's arm. We had to sedate him and put him on the higher levels so no one could antagonize him (Of which people do thinking he can't get them).

Hichigo is asleep Ichigo informs the doctors. But I've still got my eyes on him.

--

Ichigo seems to of noticed Rukia Kuchiki, the new patient that came last week. She hadn't been doing great on adjusting to her new surroundings lately, so I hope that the two can make nice and help each other.

–

As I hoped; The two teens have shown signs of liking each other. It was breakfast time when Ichigo sat at his usual table by himself, he did his usual rounds of rejecting poor Inoue Orihime, of whom has a tick that went haywire from the rejection (Which isn't new). Rukia, who still didn't find a specific place to sit for herself, found herself a seat right next to Ichigo. He didn't force her away, in fact he started to talk to her! This is a new development that should be recorded.

–

Ichigo and Rukia seem to be close now. I've seen them talking quite a lot nowadays. It also seems that neither of them have relapsed into their alter egos. This too is a development since when Rukia first got here, Akiru has been off the chain. This is the longest I've seen Rukia stay awake.

Ichigo is coming close to his own record though and Hichigo has been showing signs of returning. Theres always that glint in Ichigo's eyes.

–

It's finally happened. Hichigo has met Rukia. It was a very interesting scene when the doctors arrived.

Hichigo was chasing Rukia with his plastic sword while Rukia was running, though she was trembling with laughter. We have reason to believe that she did something to provoke Hichigo.

–

Ichigo is back in solitary confinement. Rukia is more out-going now though. She has made some progress yes, and we think it will help to interact with more people.

–

It's been a few days since Ichigo was put under confinement and Rukia has interacted with others. But the only thing she does is ask about Ichigo and Hichigo. He seems to of become an obsession with Rukia. This is going to bring some issues with another one of our patients who has an obsession with Mr. Kurosaki.

–

Inoue Orihime has made an attempt to harm Rukia. I knew that letting the two be near each other was a bad decision. I had noticed the looks between the two. Orihime had developed a obsession quite awhile back after her brother died and Ichigo gave her a hug when he saw her crying.

Orihime was sent her having severe mood swings and was suicidal due to abuse from her parents. She lived with her brother alone before coming here after her second attempt of suicide. A year later her brother died of a car crash. We received the letter from her father who funded her stay. She was hysterical and process slowed until Ichigo helped.

Orihime tried poisoning Rukia's food but one of the nurses caught her.

Rukia remains oblivious as she chats with another patient Abarai, Renji.

–

Rukia and Orihime got into a fight earlier today. Ichigo is scheduled to be released tomorrow, and Inoue confessed to wanting Rukia away from him. Akiru came out during the fight and knocked Orihime unconscious.

Currently Rukia/Akiru is no where to be seen.

A search party is looking for her.

–

Akiru was found trying to break Ichigo free while Hichigo was cheering her on.

It is unknown how Akiru got the plastic black sword Ichigo carries everywhere, but she had it and was trying to pry open the door.

Both are under sedatives and are in solitary confinement.

–

It's been two weeks now and the two are set free.

–

Rukia has been seen clinging to Ichigo while he seems to be rather embarrassed.

This is a development for Ichigo. But not for Rukia, seeing as she has grown more sullen towards others that have nothing to do with Ichigo.

–

This is interesting.

Akiru has made her own sword. It's pure white, which is contrary to Ichigo's black sword. This was found cute by the other staff. I found it to be a complication to their progress.

–

Progress has finally been made.

Ichigo calms down when certain music is played. He is calm once Nickelback is played, especially the song 'Hero' but this does not help much with his Hero Complex. Playing this music also helps to keep Hichigo asleep. As long as the music has been playing not a sign of Hichigo has been seen.

Rukia seems to have a similar effect, but mostly from song sung by Pink.

All the same, they stay together while they listen to the headphones I ordered for them.

–

Ichigo and Rukia are missing from dinner. A search party is out in the halls searching.

–

Orihime and Renji both have been seen crying in their rooms. The reasons are unknown as of yet.

–

Hichigo and Akiru were found fighting in the courtyard with their swords. They were sedated and had their weapons confiscated.

Both are asleep in the medical ward.

–

Renji was found trying to feed Ichigo to his imaginary baboon again.

Rukia beat the shit out of him.

He is currently in the medical ward.

–

The reason for Inoue's tears was found today.

It seems that Hichigo and Akiru have been having sexual relations for some time now.

How did I find this out?

Ichigo was complaining about his sheets.

–

Ichigo and Rukia have started a relationship.

This seems to have contented both.

Rukia is talking to others again and is making more friends. Ichigo is still being a loner for the exception of Rukia, but isn't pushing others away as they sit around him.

–

Renji was found crying again. What the hell is wrong with him? (Other than obvious reasons)

–

Ishida Uryu has attacked Ichigo today claiming he is the reason for Inoue's depression. (Which is true)

Hichigo took down the poor boy. He is currently in the medical ward.

Inoue is at his side. This is an interesting development.

–

Renji is in therapy as we speak. Maybe we'll find out whats wrong with him this time.

Rukia has shown concern for her red-headed friend, but this has caused Ichigo to get jealous and is relapsing into manic-depression.

–

Renji was apparently crying about how his imaginary baboon has been appearing less and less lately.

This is a joyous occasion. Renji is on the verge of healing, but is now sullen and depressed at the loss of his friend.

We hope to cure that soon.

–

Ichigo was found crying in Rukia's arms yesterday. He was babbling about his mother again. The two were left alone for an hour, it was decided that we couldn't do anything better than what Rukia was doing for Ichigo at the moment.

–

Unlike Akiru, Rukia is a screamer.

Wonder how they got into that scenario.

–

Rukia is in a wheel chair.

Her body isn't able to handle the repetitive abuse by Ichigo/Hichigo.

–

Ichigo's manic depression as subsided!

Ichigo would be thrilled, but Hichigo is causing havoc in the cafeteria alongside Akiru.

The two apparently have decided that using their weapons (Of which they stole from the vault) is the most appropriate way of the situation with Rukia's bad Meat-loaf.

Both are being put under sedatives as I write this.

–

Renji was released today. He is cured!

–

Though it seems to be a confusing matter, Rukia is pregnant.

It is unknown who the father is, and at the same time it is a question of who the mother is.

Ichigo and Rukia, or Hichigo and Akiru?

This is so confusing.

–

Progress has been made at a steady rate so far.

Rukia seems to of brought Ichigo around to really wanting to be cured of his ailments.

This pregnancy has been a huge step forward to rehabilitation for the both of them.

–

Hichigo hasn't been seen for some time thankfully. Ichigo is very calm and is making wonderful progress.

Rukia on the other hand is going through mood-swings, and so is Akiru.

Rukia is having crying fits and is more needy of Ichigo. And she is also, at times, excited about becoming a mother and is happily in the kitchen making dinner for the patients.

Akiru on the other hand...

Is raping Ichigo almost constantly.

This is going to be a long pregnancy...

–

Ichigo is no where to be found at the moment. But Akiru is storming the place half naked with staff members chasing her.

–

Ichigo was found running from a twitching Orihime.

This was not good as Rukia saw this and got angry. The chase continued for an hour before we finally caught them and put all three under sedatives.

I don't think this is good for Rukia's baby.

–

Everything has calmed down. We have decided to play the music on the speakers throughout the facility. This seems to of calmed many of the other patients as well.

There currently is a special event going on in the gym.

I had decided to deal out a large amount of books for all the patients. This was a great idea as all of the patients have taken well with taking seats throughout the gym and began to read. It's very peaceful right now as all the usually loud patients sit quietly and read books of their interests.

This was an awesome idea.

–

Ichigo and Rukia both seem delighted after their read. I feel they have made more progress after this experience.

–

I was wrong!

Hichigo had come again and so did Akiru. The two had taken sex position books and tore both rooms apart.

This is going to cost a lot...

* * *

_**7 months later:**_

Though many hardships followed the pregnancy, and many sedative pills were forced into the blood-stream of the couple. They healed.

They are now rehabilitated and are now ready to face the real world on their own.

Or a better set of words: They were ready to face the real world together.

The baby hadn't arrived yet, but Rukia was a blimp! Course you couldn't say that to her unless you wanted Akiru to come out.

Hichigo only came out when necessary, or when he was horny. So Ichigo was content with his life now.

As I watched the two leave holding hands, the wails of Inoue Orihime and screeching of their ride coming up, I silently wondered how is it these two made it through so much ailments and still come out smiling like that.

It warms my heart to see such young love walk away from their dreadful past, and into the ever bright future.

"OH ICHIGOOOO MY SON!! COME VISIT WITH MY GRAND-BABIES!!"

If only Ichigo's father would be so compliant...


End file.
